Hangers in well bores are used to seat within a housing within the well bore and to engage a string to provide a seating for the string. Some hangers have utilized slips to engage and support the well string. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,920,909 and 3,311,168.
Other hangers have had an external shoulder which is adapted to seat on an internal housing seat, such as is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,561,527 and 3,797,864.
Such hangers are provided normally with external threads on their lower ends and have their well strings threaded thereon.
In the past it has been known that a portion of a remote connector could be remotely cold formed onto the end of a subsea pipeline so that a repair section could be connected to the existing pipeline. Examples of cold forming are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,432,916; 4,330,144; and 4,388,752. U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,663 suggests the use of a material within the grooves to compensate for any build-up of pressure therein during forming.